belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles
"Knock knock, it's knuckles" ''- Knuckles, when hit in his spinning form in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. Knuckles is a member of the Cosmic Mafia and the first boss of Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition as well as Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition. Story Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Knuckles was ordered by Big Smoke to get a debt from Mugman, described as "a fool with a cup head". It just so happened that Jeff Cuphead fell through the wormhole just in time for Knuckles to see him. Knuckles, thinking this was his target, attacked Jeff. When Knuckles was almost defeated, he became enraged, spinning around and attacking Jeff. When Knuckles was defeated for good, he called on Big Smoke to avenge him. Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition Knuckles in the Yeezyverse has a very similar story to Knuckles in Gucciland. He was also told to get a debt from Mugman, and he also attacked Jeff. However, this time, he was joined by Sonic. The Rick Astley Saga: The End Knuckles appears in the final scene of the good ending in order to help Rick Astley defeat The Internet. Appearance Knuckles is a humanoid red echidna. He wears red boots with yellow and green parts to them, and white wraps around his legs and arms. Knuckles has knuckles on his knuckles, over the white wraps. He has spiky "hair", which may be part of his head, and large eyes. In Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, he gains the Cosmic Mafia's signature black fedora. Personality Knuckles is a serious and dedicated member of the mafia. He follows Big Smoke's orders whenever necessary, and is one of Big Smoke's favorite members. Knuckles is best friends with a fellow mafia member, Sonic. Abilities Knuckles has the ability to summon red lasers to attack his enemies. His lasers move in a set pattern, and thus can always be avoided by staying in a certain spot. Battle ''"Knock knock it's knuckles" ''- Knuckles in his second phase in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Being the first battle in the game, Knuckles is fairly easy. He will launch red lasers from the right side of the screen to the left. In total, the lasers move on four set paths. While three of the lasers move almost direclt to the left, one moves upward slightly as well. All of these can easily be avoided by staying in one spot near the top of the screen. Once his health bar is depleted, he will enter his second phase. Here, he will spin rapidly while flying to various set points on the screen. On being hit he will play the "Knock knock it's Knuckles" sound effect. This phase can be dangerous if it catches you off guard, but once his pattern is known he is easy to avoid and his low health pool will be easy to clear. Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition As he is still the first boss, Knuckles is still fairly easy. However, this time he is joined by Sonic and a bit more difficult than the previous game. Knuckles fires red lasers from the right side of the screen to the left, while Sonic fires blue lasers from the left side to the right. They still travel on set paths and thus they can be avoided once again by staying in one spot. However, this time the safe zone is much smaller, and is located just in front of the bottom of Knuckles' fedora. Once Knuckles' health is depleted, he will consume Sonic and become Ugandan Knuckles. This animation of him consuming Sonic can be dangerous as Knuckles still does contact damage while the animation is playing, often resulting in the player losing health. Once Knuckles enters his second phase, his theme will change to the National Anthem of Uganda Knuckles by acriius. He will spin and fly around the screen on a set path similarly to his second phase in the first game. BA: The Card Game In BA: The Card Game, Knuckles is an uncommon character card with 10 health that inflicts 2 damage to 1 random enemy each turn. He inflicts Fire 3 if Sonic is also on the field. His traits are Low-Ranking Mafia and Antagonist. There is also the Knuckles (Spinning) card, another uncommon character card, this time with 7 health. The card's quote is "KNOCK KNOCK IT'S KNUCKLES!" and it does 1 damage to 3 random targets each turn. It has a 50% chance to take 1 damage each time it hits an enemy. The card's traits are Low-Ranking Mafia and Antagonist. Knuckles EX is a rare EX character card with 12 health. His quote is "knOCK KNOCK" and he does 2 targeted damage 5 times every turn. He has the Flying, Low-Ranking Mafia, Antagonist, Cursed, and EX traits. Trivia * Knuckles is ripped from Sega's ''Sonic series. * Knuckles is the only boss to be the first boss in two games. ** Knuckles was also the first boss ever made by BA. * Knuckles was one of two bosses, the other being Big Smoke, to appear in Cuphead 2.8 * Knuckles was the cause of the Knock Knock it's Knuckles glitch in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition.